The Ones They Loved
by Ex Claw
Summary: This is still The One She Loved, with a name shange. Okay? Look inside for the real summary. I would appreciate it if the peopl...forget it...Please R&R!
1. The DSAK

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross, or Final Fantasy 6-10. I do not any of the characters that are in this fan fiction EXCEPT Fantasia, Mechia, and Ex (who will only appear during the last part of chapter 5). I did change Chrono Cross a little. They never heard of rainbow material before, Kidd and Luccia get their first rainbow weapon from Fantasia.

**Summary**: I suck at summaries, but just so you people know what's going on.... After fate was destroyed, the entire world opened up for the people of El Nido. The water flow that was keeping them from going to the outer world stopped, and people have been going in and out for years. The Astral Amulet still lets Serge and friends go between worlds. 

It's been three years and a lot of things have changed. Luccia and Karsh got married, Leena is still in Arni Village, and Serge and Kidd were engaged. Serge was going to "Another World" for one last date with Kidd before they hot married, but when he went through the wormhole, all that came out was the amulet. The people in both worlds think that he is dead. All except Kidd, that is. Now she is on a quest to find him. She will search until the end of time until she does so...

**Authors note**: At times I will switch between characters, but I will not do so with out letting you readers know.

**Key**:

~~*~~ - Some time later.

-*- - Dream (except for the first one).

*\Name/* - Switch in character.

\/\words/\/ - Authors notes


	2. Prologue - Missing? - Goddesses

**The Ones They Loved©**

By:  
Ex Bartlett

**Prologue**

"He's been sent to another world." A black haired woman said to her silver haired companion, "One where he's never been before. He has no idea what's going on, and no way back to where he belongs." 

"The girl, the blond one, she had the amulet," The silver haired one noted, "should we help her find him?" 

"Maybe we should. Though, what would we get out of it, another human afraid of us?" 

"We wouldn't go in our true form, and we wouldn't show her our true power." 

"If we did that, she would more help than just us." 

"True. Wait, I know just the people that can help." 

"As long as one of them isn't him." 

"Him who?" 

"Must you ask?" 

"Oh, him. So what if it is him Fantasia?" 

"Don't you think that he's been through enough already?" Fantasia said with a sigh. 

"Never mind that, we need his help. Let's go sis." The silver haired one said, and started to run. 

"Mechia, wait!" Fantasia yelled, halting her sister in her tracks, "Who are the others?" 

Mechia turned her head, and grinned at her Fantasia. "You'll see." 


	3. Chapter One - The Start of the Adverture...

**Chapter One**

*\Kidd/* 

"Serge!" I yelled as I ran across a beach in a place I've never seen before, "Where have ya been!?" 

"Find me." He said so softly that I almost missed it. 

"What are ya talking about, your right here!" 

"Help me Kidd...Please help me." 

"Help ya? Help ya with what?" 

"Kidd...Kidd...Ki..." 

"...dd. Vake up Kidd...VAKE UP!!" 

"Wha..." I sighed, "Luccia? What time is it?" 

"Seven." Luccia replied, opening the curtain 

"What!" I yelled in surprise, " How could ya let me sleep this long!" 

I ran outside and halfway down the street before I remembered that I still had on my nightgown. Embarrassed, I walked back into the Truce Inn, and changed. "Ya might have woke me up earlier, mate." I told Luccia. 

"Vy vould I? It's been so long since you got a good nights sleep." She replied, then took a sip of fresh coffee. 

"Where did ya get the money for coffee?" I asked while tightening my belt. 

"Leena sent the money. She owed me some from ven ve all vere last together." 

"Oh." 

I finally got my belt just right. I put my dagger in my belt, and sat down to eat. "So, how long are you going to tag along until ya get bored and leave like yer husband?" 

"I said that I vould stay until the end, and I meant it. Vy do you ask?" 

I tried to say 'Just wondering' but it came out as 'Jush wondkringh' because of the forth of a pancake in my mouth. 

"Vat vas that?" Luccia asked, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" 

Just to get back at her for that comment, I spit the pancake piece out into my hand and said, "Just wondering." 

"Put that back in your mouth!" she yelled with a look of disgust on her face. 

I put the chunk back into my mouth, and swallowed. 

~~*~~ 

;After paying the bill, Luccia and I decided to go to Porrie. Nothing happened on the way there, except for an encounter with a blue Imp (of which I have not seen since I left the main continent). 

In Porrie, Luccia and I separated our shopping list. I was supposed to weapon upgrades and elements, while she got food and sewing utensils (our cloths were getting ragged). 

Now this is where things got interesting. While at the weapons shop, I saw a woman in a blue dress with a dagger. Now, normally this wouldn't have caught my attention, but when I walked in she looked straight at me, as if she was expecting me. I stared at her for a little while, then walked to the counter. 

"Can ya upgrade these?" I asked the woman at the counter. 

She looked at the dagger and shot for a little while. "I can't upgrade the dagger, its already a mythril," she answered, "Put the shot, that I can do. Do you want a silver or a mythril shot?" 

"Which ever is strongest." 

"Wait." The woman in the blue dress said. 

She walked over and placed three things on the counter. One looked like a crystal, the other two looked like things I found on the ground after I used a summon element. "Melt these down, along with a piece of mythril to make a blade and a shot. Attach the blade to the handle of her dagger. I'll pay." 

"It will be done in a few minutes." The clerk said, and went into the back room. 

I went and sat down, and the woman followed. "Thanks, mate." I said to her, "What was that stuff, anyway?" 

"Rainbow and shiny material." She said. 

A few minutes passed by before she spoke again. "Serge is alive." 

"What!" I yelled, surprised. 

"Serge, the one you were going to marry. His alive." 

"What do ya know about Serge?" 

"I know that he is being held by something more powerful than anything you can imagine. Not only will you need to become stronger, but you need more help than just Luccia." 

"What about me old mates?" I asked her. 

"They can't help. To get him back, you need people from different worlds. Only two from each can make the jump with you. My sister and I would be willing to help, if asked." 

"How do ya know all this?" 

"I can't tell you that." 

"Fine." I said, "Then will ya help me get Serge back?" 

"Sure." 

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" 

"I'm Fantasia. We can meet my sister at the entrance to the town." 


	4. Chapter Two - Vy Must I - Luccia

**Chapter Two**

*\Luccia/*

\/\This chapter is corny, and there is no fixing it. I would not have made it if it wasn't necessary, gomen./\/

_Vy must I get the food and thread? I'm not a maid._ I thought as I picked out some bread. _If I hadn't made that promise to Kidd I vould be at my house vith Karsh and Lucy. Oh vell, I might as vell try to enjoy this._

I picked out some fish, and at last, tread. 

"That will be 200 gold pieces," the man at the counter said. 

I paid him and left. "She said to meet at the entrance of town. Vell, that isn't that far away." 

~~*~~ 

Upon reaching the town entrance I saw a girl, about sixteen years of age, petting a tiger that was by her side. She turned to me and spoke. "You must be Luccia." 

"That is correct." I said, then asked, "Vat is your name?" 

"I am Mechia." She answered. 

That caught me by surprise. "How can _you_ be Mechia? She is only a myth." 

"I take it you've heard of me. I am not a myth. I am the goddess Mechia, and I would prefer that no one else knows that." 

"U-understood." I stammered, shocked, 

_How can this girl be_ the_ Mechia!?_ I thought, _This can not be. True Mechia has a human for, but _this_ girl can not be the goddess of machinery. She must have proof._

"Before I can accept what you told me, I must have proof." I told her, "May I see the one of your light arrows?" 

"Of course." She said, "Let's go out side the town. 

Out side the town, she positioned her hands as if she was holding a bow. She drew back her right hand, aimed at a tree, and let go of what should have been a string. A beam of light shot from where her hand to the tree, making a 3 inch wide hole through it. 

My mouth fell open in shock. I did not know what to say. _It can not be, _I thought, _b-but it is she!_

"H-h-how, how can this be?" I stammered. 

"Is that proof enough, or do you want another demonstration?" She asked, annoyed. 

"This i-is adequate." I said. 

I did not want to annoy her with any other questions until she was in a better mood. 

Just then, Kidd and someone that I have never seen before came into view. 

"Hey, Luccia!" Kidd yelled, "Did ya get the supplies?" 

I nodded, trying not to yell at her for showing up at a time like this. 

"Hey sis!" the girl said, "I take it you found Luccia." 

"More like she found me." Mechia told her. 

_SIS!_ I thought,_ Not only do I meet Mechia, but Kidd brings along Fantasia?! This can not be good._

Fantasia walked over to her sister, and they started to whisper about something. "Um," I said, braking into what ever they were saying, "Do you mind if we stop back at my house quick, I just remembered that I left something behind." 

"Okay." the sisters said in unison, while Kidd just said her usual, "Why not, mate." 

~~*~~

When I opened the door of the house Lucy came running down the stairs and called, "Mommyed!" \/\I needed an accent, so I'm just going to make her say 'ed' at the end of every sentence./\/

_Note to self, _I thought, _make she stop saying ed when she does not need to. _"Hello," I said, kneeling down so that I could pick her up. "Now, Vat did I say about you accent?" 

"That I should stop using ited." 

"Good girl, now go play, I have to get something. I can not stay long, sorry." 

"O.K.ed!" she said, and ran off. 

I went down into the basement, and got some stuff, then we left. Little did I know that it would be a while until I saw my little girl again. 


End file.
